fue un error amarme
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Elliot y Olivia si se quedaran juntos? ¿Seguiría surgiendo el amor? ¿O solo era cariño?


**Nota: los detectives Stabler y Benson no son míos, tampoco la serie, solo la historia es mía. :D**

**::: Fue un error amarme :::**

**Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Elliot y Olivia si se quedaran juntos? ¿Seguiría surgiendo el amor? ¿O solo era cariño? **

**Olivia Benson.**

-¡Los odio!-nos grito Elizabeth, azotando su puerta de la recamara, nuestra hija de 16 años.

Yo me senté en la sala y puse mi cara en mis manos.

-Esto es tú culpa, por no pasar tiempo con ella.-me señalaba Elliot.

-¿Mi culpa? –Le pregunte enarcando una ceja y viéndolo.- Te recuerdo que tu también trabajas mucho, es NUESTRA HIJA.

-Pero ahora tú te deberías de hacer cargo de ella, como Kathy.-me dijo.

-Bien, yo no soy Kathy.-le dije y me levante de la sala, caminando a la recamara.

-¿A dónde vas Olivia?-me pregunto Elliot.

-A dormir, solo eso se hacer bien.-le reproche y cerré la puerta de la recamara.

Estaba sentada, revisando los papeles de un caso, un asesino en serie y violador, solo de pensar en su nombre me daba escalofríos.

-Olivia, trabajaras con Elliot, vieron al culpable que iba rumbo al…-empezó a decir pero lo corte.

-Oh, lo siento, hoy trabajare con Fin.-le dije sin ninguna importancia y sentía la mirada de Elliot penetrándome.

-Olivia, han trabajado juntos por muchos años, no puedes decidir si vas o no a trabajar con el.-me reprocho cragen.

-Simplemente no quiero ir a trabajar con el.-le dije.

-¿Por qué no?-me pregunto cragen.

-Porque su humor me está volviendo loca.-le dije.

-Mira quién habla Benson, tu eres la nunca está de humor.-me dijo Elliot y yo lo mire.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunte.

-Que tú eres la que la está de un humor, que hasta tu hija no te aguanta.-me dijo.

-Te recuerdo que también es tú hija.-le dije parándome del escritorio.

-Tú quisiste tener una hija, bien aprovecha que la tienes ahora.-me señalo y se levanto de su asiento.

-Acordamos que ambos la cuidaríamos, es nuestra hija, es de ambos.

-Bien, entonces dedícale más tiempo a ella.-me dijo.

-Yo estoy trabajando.-le dije acercándome más a él.

-Yo también, se como Kathy, solo se preocupaba por sus hijos.

-¡Yo no soy Kathy!-le grite.

-¡Bien! ¡Sería mejor si fueras como ella!-me grito.

-¡¿Por qué no mejor regresas con ella? ¡Ella es mejor que yo ¿no?-le devolví el grito.

-¡Sí, no sé qué pensaba cuando me case contigo! ¡Estaba mejor con Kathy!-me grito y esas palabras me llegaron muy hondo a mi corazón.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta ya!-grito a Cragen y yo me quede viendo a Elliot.

-¡Bien! Si tanto dices eso ¡Regresa con ella!-le grite, agarre mis cosas del escritorio y salí de ahí.

-¡Olivia espera!-grito Elliot pero no me pare, seguí caminando.

No sabía a dónde me dirigía, hasta que llegue a la antigua casa de Elliot.

Toque 3 veces con mis nudillos y Kathy abrió.

-Olivia ¿Qué haces por aquí?-me pregunto.

-Yo…quería decirte que Elliot y yo cometimos el error de casarnos.-le dije y se me escapo una lágrima.

-¿Por qué lo dices? El te ha amado todo el tiempo.-me dijo.

-No es cierto, el te sigue amando, lo acababa de decir.-le dije y voltee hacia el otro lugar, mis ojos me picaban.

-Pero tú lo amas… ¿Cierto?-me pregunto.

-Con toda mi alma.-le dije y suspire, no sabía que hacia ahí y me fui de ahí.

Camine hasta el departamento, soltando lágrimas todo el camino, Elliot seguía amando a Kathy, yo fui la estúpida que lo obligo a casarse conmigo.

Saque las llaves del departamento y lo abrí, no esperaba que nadie estaría en el departamento, pero ahí estaba Elliot en el sofá, viéndome.

-Liv.-me dijo y se acerco a mí, abrazándome.-Lamento mucho haberte dicho esas palabras, estaba enojado.

-Creo que…ambos cometimos el error de casarnos.-le dije y me separe de él, él se quedo estático.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-me pregunto arrugando su ceño.

-Porque tú sigues amando a Kathy.

-Eso no es verdad, lo sabes ¡Nos estábamos divorciando!

-Tú mismo lo dijiste.-le dije quitándome la bufanda.

-Estaba enojado, yo te amo a ti.-me señalo.

-¿Estás seguro?-le pregunte y se me quedo viendo fijamente, sabia la respuesta.-Te lo dije, solo sentías cariño por mí, en cambio yo si te amo.

-Liv…yo…-empezó a decir pero lo corte.

-Tal vez necesitemos tiempo.-le dije y cerré la puerta de la recamara.

Empecé a llorar, y así pase una semana, le había contado a Lizzy y ella decía que aceptaba cualquier decisión que yo tomara, si quería irme, ella se iría conmigo.

En el trabajo, ahora estaba con Fin o con Munch y Elliot estaba más callado cada día.

Pero ese día que tanto temía llego, habían pasado 2 meses sin dirigirnos la palabra, yo decidí que si me iba con Lizzy, con el tiempo arreglaríamos las cosas, estaba con mis maletas ya en la puerta y vi los papeles en la mesa, era el divorcio, la firma de Elliot ya estaba ahí, solo faltaba la mía.

Agarre el lapicero que estaba en la mesa y los firme, las lagrimas estaban en mis mejillas.

-¡Lizzy, vámonos ya!-le grite y me seque las lágrimas que tenía en mis mejillas.

-Mamá ¿Por qué lloras?-me pregunto acercándose a mí.

-Es la mejor decisión que debemos tomar.-le dije señalando los papeles que estaban en la mesa.

-¡Oh, mamá! ¿Estás segura?-me pregunto.

-Nunca estoy segura de nada.-le dije y otra lágrima se derramo por mi mejilla.- Vámonos ya.

Ambas caminamos a la entrada y mire mi mano izquierda, ahí estaba el anillo de cuando nos casamos.

-Lizzy, lleva las maletas al coche, bajo en un segundo.-le dije, ella asintió con la cabeza, agarro unas maletas y salió del departamento.

Agarre una hoja y un lapicero y empecé a escribir.

_Elliot:_

_Lamento irme, ya firme los papeles del divorcio, seguirás viendo a Lizzy, eso no te lo prohibiré, yo me transferí al FBI, con Star._

_A pesar de todo, yo te sigo amando, te dejo el anillo, no se me hace justo llevarme algo tuyo, cuando solo sientas cariño por mí._

_Fue un error amarme._

_Lo siento._

_Olivia._

_Te amare por siempre._

Deje la nota junto con el anillo alado de los papeles del divorcio.

Mire por última vez el departamento, recordando las cosas que pasamos juntos, cuando hicimos por primera vez el amor juntos, el me trato con mucho cuidado, como si me fuera a romper, agarre las maletas que faltaban y cerré la puerta.

Cuando iba a entrar al ascensor, vi que Elliot iba llagando, y se me quedo viendo con tristeza, yo le regale una sonrisa forzada y me adentre en el ascensor, pulse el botón que me llevaría abajo, y una solitaria lagrima rodo por mi mejilla.

Empezaría de nuevo, sin Elliot a mi lado.

_**¿Comentarios? **_


End file.
